victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Torina
Torina is the sisterly friendship pairing of Tori Vega and Trina Vega (To/ri and T/'rina'). The two of them do not always get along, but it is obvious that they love each other as sisters and can be sweet to each other at times. Trina is 17 and 18 years old and Tori is 16 and 17, so they are a year apart. Their personalities are very different; Trina is shown to be selfish and always wanting the spotlight and to be the center of attention. Tori, however, is nothing like her, being seen acting very kind and selfless towards others. They look very similar to one another with a medium complexion and wavy brown hair. Trina really does care for Tori and sometimes expresses it, as does Tori. This is shown in Pilot when Trina tells Tori she did a great job in the big showcase, showing that she does realize that she has talent. Tori also cares for Trina, exemplified in that she wrote her a song in The Birthweek Song. Trina did love the song and Tori's performance, but she didn't consider it a 'real present'. They evidently sometimes prank each other as seen when Tori tried to scare Trina in Tori the Zombie. See Viniella for the real-life pairing of their actresses Victoria Justice and Daniella Monet. Similarities *Tori and Trina have a tendency to pretend to be other people (Tori as Crystal Waters and Louise Nordoff and Trina as Jackie Bonet). *Both are performers (acting, singing, and dancing), although their amount of natural talent may differ. *They play on Wii Tennis as a team and both seem to be very skilled at it. *Tori has mentioned on the Slap that Trina likes to borrow her clothes, implying that they have similar styles. *They have both kissed Robbie and Beck. *Both didn't enjoy kissing Robbie but liked kissing Beck. *Both have kissed Robbie more than once. Notable Torina Moments Season 1 Pilot *Tori doesn't get that annoyed when Trina send Ian out rudely (only some few emotions.) *Tori helps Trina and André rehearse Make It Shine, even though she does not have to. *Tori learns the entire song and dance, showing that she payed great attention to Trina's rehearsals. *Tori is the first to know that Trina's tongue is swollen because of the Herbal Tea. *Tori performs on the Big Showcase in Trina's place because Trina's tongue is swollen. *Trina is swaying to the rhythm of Make It Shine when Tori is onstage singing. *Though Trina is very excited to perform in the showcase, she supports Tori and seems to enjoy her performance as much as the others. *Trina thinks Tori should come back to Hollywood Arts, saying that she was "really good in the big showcase." Tori then thanks her. But then, Trina says that she would have been amazing. Tori doesn't get annoyed or comment of what Trina says that she just smiled and shook her head. *Trina is shown to be amazed when Tori is on stage performing. *'Fate': If it wasn't for Trina getting an allergic reaction, Tori would not have performed (revealing her true talent) and begin attending Hollywood Arts. 'The Birthweek Song' *Tori tells her friends that she needs to find an amazing present for Trina, showing that she cares about her and wants her to have a great Birthweek. *Tori also says that if she doesn't get her a good gift, Trina would hate her for 6 months. *Tori is upset about not being able to think of a good present. *Tori (with the help of André) composes a song for Trina's birthday and Trina loves it. However, she does not consider the song a gift. *Tori is upset that Trina does not appreciate the song that came from her heart. *Tori originally bought Fazzini boots for Trina even though they were probably extremely expensive. *When coming up with song lyrics Tori describes Trina as crazy, but she loves her anyway. 'Tori the Zombie' *Trina is concerned when she sees the glue and wonders if Cat put it on Tori's face. *Trina yells at Cat because she didn't bother looking at the label on the glue. *Tori wants to scare Trina with her zombie make up. *Tori looks upset when her plan to scare Trina fails. *Trina stops Cat and Tori from fighting with each other. *Trina is concerned whether the make up will come off. *Tori gets upset when Trina asks about plastic surgery to the doctor. *Trina and Cat go on a road trip to buy the glue remover. *Trina is dancing happily during Tori's performance. *Trina and Cat help Tori get the make up off of her face. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Tori and Trina are seen playing virtual tennis together. *Trina whacks Tori with her racket, then complains that she messed up her shot. *When the doorbell rings, Trina says "You get it," to Tori. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori can hear Trina swallow, which might suggest that she is paying close attention to her sister. *The two have a fight over a water bottle. *Tori lets Trina accompany them to the beach, even though she isn't invited. *Trina invites herself along, possibly because she wants to spend time with Tori. *Tori is obviously upset that Trina doesn't share her water with her. *Tori tells Trina she doesn't get the rest of her water. *Trina happily grabs Tori's arm when the gang is released from the RV. *When Robbie is drinking out of the fish tank, Trina is leaning against Tori's legs. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *They have to sit together on an airplane for many hours. *It is said in this episode that they borrow each others' outfits. *Trina asks Tori to pop her zit, but Tori bluntly refuses. This might be a jab at Robarazzi where Tori's pimple was a major part of the plot. *Trina says that if Tori had a pit pimple she would pop it for her. *When T rina goes to the bathroom, Tori agrees with the little kid whom was kicking Trina's seat that Trina is a freak. *Tori tells Trina that's she not allowed to sneak into first class possibly she doesn't want her to get in trouble. *When Trina climbs over Tori in order to get to the bathroom and the boys freak out at what they're seeing onscreen, Tori tells them in an amused tone that it is Trina's butt. *Tori chases after Trina when she runs after Perez Hilton. *Tori sighs when Trina says she stole Perez Hilton's camera. *The little boy thinks that Tori and Trina are both hot. (But Tori's hotter) 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina offers Tori a foot smoothing, but Tori declines. *Tori asks Trina if she has rice and soy sauce. *Tori doesn't trust the fish and is upset that Trina sends the rest of her friends to the hospital because of them. *Tori uses a scolding tone when telling Trina to tell the doctors about the fish. *Trina looks upset that she disappointed Tori. *Tori is impressed on how smooth Trina's foot is. 'Freak the Freak Out (episode)' *Trina answers Tori's phone and gets a date with Mark rather than Tori getting the date with Mark. Tori then gets mad at Trina and chases her around with a camera stand. *Their dad tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth out, so she can't get on the date with Mark. Tori is happy and starts dancing around. Then he tells them that Tori will take care of Trina, so Trina starts dancing and cheering. *Tori helps Trina into the house and to the couch. Tori stuffs a pillow in Trina's face. *Tori and Trina get in a fight over frozen peas when Tori wants to ice Trina's face to help her swollen gums. *Tori makes Trina a bowl of ice cream. *Tori forces Trina to take a pill. After she forces it into Trina's mouth, Tori pours water all over Trina. *Tori ties Trina up so she can't hurt herself. *Tori thinks and hopes that Trina is still alive while she is sleeping on the kitchen island. *Tori has Trina's mouth blood on her arm. *Tori gets Trina babysitters to take care of her (first the boys, then Tara and Hayley) instead of just leaving her all alone. *Tori takes care of Trina by carrying her up to her bedroom. 'Rex Dies' *Tori watches Trina as she paces in front of her. *Trina asks Tori to put their mother's credit card back in her purse (to which Tori complains). *Trina tells Tori about her new jeans she bought. *Trina and Tori exchange a glance when André says it's difficult to make real tears come out. *Tori sets Trina up on a date with Lendle. *During her date with Lendle, Trina argues with Tori via cell phone. *Tori lies to Trina and tells her Lendle was a "super hot guitar player." 'The Diddly-Bops' *Tori warns Trina about joining The Diddly Bops with Cat, saying that it will ruin her reputation, which implies that Tori cares about Trina. *Trina is very hurt and upset that Tori didn't include her in the musical group, implying that she would ask Tori to be in a band if she formed one. *Trina cheers for Tori (and André). 'The Wood' *Trina asks if Tori wants a soda, then asks for money to buy them, which Tori agrees to. *After they get their sodas, Trina and Tori carry a conversation between each other. *Robbie tries to scare Tori and Trina with his Astro-Craft. *When Trina says, "And stupid!" Tori looks at her and laughs. *Tori doesn't stop Trina when she keeps on getting in front of the *when the TV crew came to their school. (Probably because Tori is not surprised that Trina wants to be the center attention.) *Tori and her friends all want Trina to watch the first episode of The Wood. *Tori happily greets Trina in the beginning of the episode, and calls her 'Trina-Rina'. *Tori laughs and looks at Trina when she calls Robbie's Astro-Craft stupid. *Tori looks at Trina when Trina pulls Festus out of his truck. *Tori says to Beck, "I have to live with her." Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *Tori asks Trina to help her make sushi. *Trina asks Tori why is she making sushi. *Tori informs Trina that she shouldn't rub her butt on the table because they eat on it. *Trina tells Tori to be careful when dating Ryder Daniels. *Trina is very concerned that Tori is dating Ryder Daniels. *Trina gets Tori into trouble by making her snoop through Ryder's phone. *Trina said that she is protecting Tori from having her heart broken. [[Ice Cream for Ke$ha|'Ice Cream for Ke$ha']] *Tori wrote a note when she was six years old that, when she was sixteen, that if she isn't married to a prince and living in a sugar castle, she has to be Trina's assistant for a month. This was probably Trina's idea, which shows that Tori would not resist Trina's demands. *Tori reluctantly takes Trina's phone call from Lendle. *Trina tells Tori to tell Lendle she died, and Tori obeys. *Tori gives Trina a bath. * Tori thinks that she will stop being Trina's assistant if she and her friends win the private Ke$ha concert. Trina says that Tori would stop if she wins, but doesn't believe she will win. *When Tori and her friends win the private Ke$ha concert, Tori stops being Trina's assistant. Trina is not annoyed by this, instead, she enjoys the concert and tries to talk to Ke$ha and tries to get her to see her room. *Tori changes a song Trina's iPod for her. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina warns Tori that the flowers are bush daisies, protecting her from having an allergic reaction. *Trina obviously knows that Tori is allergic to bush daises. *After the nurse tells Trina where the patients with TB are, Tori hollers after her to not bother the sick people. *Both Tori and Trina are feeling sick during the play, Tori is feeling dizzy, because she had three pints of blood taken out of her, while Trina has tuberculosis. *Trina seems annoyed when she sees Jade wearing Tori's dress for the play. 'Locked Up!' *Tori doesn't want Trina to go at first but eventually accepts it and lets her go. *Trina grabs Tori's hands and tries to pull her away from the soldiers trying to drag her to prison. *While they are dragging Tori to prison, Trina is yelling, "That's my sister!" *Trina says to Sgrodis, "I wanna see my sister!" and she sounds very worried and a little angry. *When Tori is brought into the chancellor's office, Trina puts her hands to her mouth in shock and worry. *Trina yells that sending Tori to prison isn't fair. *Trina puts her hands through the bars so she can touch Tori's arm. *Trina asks if anyone has tried to beat her up yet. *Trina hides behind Tori. *Trina tells the chancellor that Tori is a good sister. *When Sgrodis unexpectedly sniffs Tori's hand, Trina's face looks disgusted and a little weirded out. 'Helen Back Again' *Tori warns Trina that Helen's very strict. *Tori's mistaken for Trina, not by looks, but because they share a last name. *When Tori is about to say that Trina is actually getting kicked out, Trina says that she would "suck some talent out of her and sprinkle it all over Tori" if she could. *Tori still wants Trina to attend Hollywood Arts, when she finds out that Trina got kicked out. *Tori sets up a stunt where it shows Trina's karate skills proving to Helen that she can stay. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Tori tries to save Trina from falling. *Trina has Tori's Cuddle Me Cathy doll and Tori wants it back. *The way Tori remembers how Trina's accident might've happened has Tori being nicer to Trina than how Jade remembers it. *Tori states she had no intention of wanting to hurt/injure Trina. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Tori asks the others to vote if they want Trina to be in the parade. *When everyone says they don't want Trina in the parade Tori gives Trina a smug shrug. *Trina sneaks on to the cupcake despite their wishes. *Tori kicks the sack on the cupcake that Trina was in. *Tori is furious when she finds out Trina was in the cupcake float with them. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Trina asks Tori for help to bring in the tree. *Tori helps Trina bring the tree in. *Tori asks Trina why she was asking Robbie for help. *Tori asks Trina for her opinion on her Secret Santa gift for André, showing that she values her opinion. *Trina walks away, being embarassed about Tori singing and playing with the tiny guitar, and Tori is offended, singing, "That was mean." *Trina explains to Tori what a flocking machine is when she asks about covering the tree with fake snow. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Tori thinks of Trina to help her. *Tori asks Trina to sneak into the school and bring them tacos. *Trina is willing to take time and risk getting in trouble to get Tori and her friends tacos. *Trina knows Tori's locker combination. *Tori liked the tacos that Trina gave her. 'The Gorilla Club' *Tori seems to feel bad for Trina when she comes back from jogging in her high heels. *Tori uses Trina's line about butts, and Trina replies that that's her line. *Trina is in the audience when Tori has to face the gorilla. *Trina cheers for Tori when she is fighting the gorilla. *Trina looks worried when the gorilla attacks Tori after she wins the challenge. 'Andre's Horrible Girl' *Trina overhears Tori and André talking about Hope's birthday party and Shawn Quincy. *When Trina asks if she could go to Hope Quincy's birthday party, Tori tells her she's not invited. *Trina responds "Fine I'll just follow him" and Tori calls her name to stop but Trina ignores her. *Trina told Tori that she was going to put on Tori's purple dress Tori didn't seem to mind. *Trina wears Tori's dress to Hope's party. *Trina follows Tori (and André) to Hope's party. *When Tori saw Trina appear at Hope's party, Tori was annoyed but doesn't push the matter much further. *Trina was singing and dancing to Tori (and André's) song "Countdown" *When Trina is dragged away, she tells Tori to tell the man that she knows her, and when Trina hears what Tori says, she is shocked Tori won't let her stay at the party. 'April Fools Blank' *Tori trusted Trina to get the answer right. *Tori cheers by saying "Come on Trina!" *Trina tells Tori that she wants an oompa-loompa now. *Tori introduces Mr. Drysdale to her friends, implying that she considers Trina a friend, even though they're already sisters. 'How Trina Got In ' *When Cat says to Tori that Trina is untalented, Tori replies that what Cat said is mean, but true. *Tori was wondering how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Tori asks Trina why she is using mayonnaise and mustard. *Tori takes some mustard off Trina's face using her hot dog and then bites into the hot dog. *Trina doesn't try to ruin Tori's chances with the Platnium awards, which is very OCC for Trina. *She actually seems proud of her sister and enjoys the preformance. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Trina is lying on Tori's shoulder in the car. *When Trina sneezes on Tori, she says sorry, and Tori replies saying she doesn't mind. *Tori then pats Trina's cheek, then puts her head on her's. *Trina says "Aww" when Tori says she doesn't mind. *Tori asks Gary to take Trina home because she is sick, showing that Tori cares about Trina's health. *Ponnie kidnaps them both at the same time. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Trina tells Tori about the sale. *Trina trusts Tori to not tell anyone. *Tori is surprised that Trina blamed her for waiting in the Wanko's line. *Trina goes along with Tori's plan in putting bins over their heads to cover their faces. The Slap Fight *Trina rubs her followers in Tori's face. *Tori is disgusted in how many followers Trina has on The Slap. Three Girls and a Moose *Tori tells Trina about Moose. *She says he's just visiting to Trina. *Tori is upset when Trina tags along. Brain Squeezers *Trina wanted Tori to pick her to be on her brain squeezers team. *Trina is upset when Tori doesn't pick her. *Trina expected Tori to pick her. *They both end up on the same team. *Tori chooses Trina to answer a question about sports believing that she has the most knowledge on it out of the whole team. Victori-Yes *Trina is mad at Tori for a surprise visit at her studio when filming her hit TV show Divertisimo. *Trina won't give Tori a copy of her show. *Tori joins Trina to be a part of her TV show. *Tori is interested in Trina's show. *Tori is surprised, when she finds Trina acting on Divertisimo. *Trina trusts Tori to pop her pimple. *Tori does a scene with Trina for the show. (With Jade) Crossovers 'iParty with Victorious' *Trina asks Tori if she can tell André to change the date of the party. *In the extended version, Trina trades pizza with Tori after finding out that Tori has mushrooms on her pizza. *Trina says "I hate everything" just like Tori did in Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Tori seems concerned for the kids that Trina is looking after. *Before the mash-up starts Trina says, "Hey" to Tori and Tori looks at her. TheSlap.com Moments *Trina welcomed Tori to theSlap.com. Trina also called André, Andrew, and Tori apologized for Trina. *Trina once posted that everyone should welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts. She said that though Tori isn't as pretty or talented as her, she is a wonderful person. Tori commented saying, 'Thanks, Trina. Your support means everything to me.' *Tori told Trina that she had to wash dishes. Trina said that she couldn't because she had a manicure. Tori then mentioned that they both got manicures together. *Trina posted a picture of her and Tori (who was sitting on her lap). *Trina posted that she gets so many fan letters, she doesn't open them anymore. Tori then told her that she opened them and it was a letter from the dentist telling her about her appointment. *Trina posted saying that when she was rich and famous one day, she was going to buy a summer home in Antarctica. Tori commented saying she couldn't wait for that day. *Trina said that she was going to have a car wash to pay for the Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Tori then told her that there wasn't a Miss Hollywood Arts. Trina then told her that she knows that, and that's why she's starting one. *Trina once asked why she was up so early. Tori told her it was 3 in the afternoon. Trina then said that she knows that. *Trina once said that she was going to take a 3 hour lunch break. Tori then said that it's Wednesday and a school day and she was telling mom. Trina then begged her not to tell and that she'd even giv e back the sweater she borrowed a year ago. Tori then said it was a deal. *Trina posted a picture of her and Tori on the plane. She said that after 7 hours of being cramped together, they were still cute, at least she was. *In Tori's theSlap profile video, Trina commands Tori to fix her shirt. While doing her video, Trina turned the camera around and told everyone when she was born and how old she was. Tori then turned the camera back to her. Trina does this once again and Tori turns the camera back. She then says 'Maybe this would be a good time for my sister to quit butting into my video profile.' Trina then says that Tori is rude and Tori says 'One of us is!' They also continue switching the camera back and forth continuously. Trina then supposedly messes up on singing 'Make It Shine' and Tori tells her. Tori then promises she won't post the video on theSlap, however Tori lied to Trina and does post it. *In one of Tori's request videos, she feeds cilantro to Trina and dances to weird music. Trina seems to enjoy this and starts to dance a little herself. *When Trina said that she was a celebrity, Tori said that she was a fake celebrity. *On another Tori Takes Requests video, Tori was requested to scare Trina 7 times, Trina got angry each time Tori scared her. *Tori once said she would post a picture of Trina with braces and headgear and she mentioned she might post it. Trina commented saying she better not do that. *When Trina said she had to stretch out her new pair of jeans, Tori suggested that she buy a pair that is already her size. *When Trina posted that she wanted to have a master bedroom and have Tori's room knocked down, Tori asked where is she going to sleep, and Trina replied that there is a couch in the living room. *When Trina posted that she have to clean up all of the confetti that Ke$ha sprayed out, Tori said that she (Tori) did all the work while Trina sat in the hot tub, Trina said that the thought of work stresses her out. *Tori says "Who has 2 thumbs and just threw an outrageously awesome prome? This gal!", which is similar to what Trina said back in The Birthweek Song. *Trina posts saying she's watching iCarly while plucking her toe hairs. Tori comments asking why she's telling people on TheSlap that she's plucking her toe hairs. *Tori mentioned that she had to pay a guy throwing a party $40 to let Trina come with her when she was the one originally invited, showing she sometimes cares for Trina enough to go to extremes to give her what she wants. *Trina posted on TheSlap: "Making dinner for my boyfriend." Tori then replies with, "You don't have a boyfriend... and you're sitting by me on the couch watching a movie." Trina then says, "I never said my status updates were 100% factual. By the way, since we're outing each other... Nice zit." *Trina posts asking if someone could come and change her tire in Orange County. Tori, along with Robbie and Jade, says no. Episodes with a Torina Main Plot or Subplot *'Pilot: '''Tori replaces Trina in the Big Showcase. *'The Birthweek Song: Tori, with André's help, makes a song for Trina as her birthday present. *Freak the Freak Out: Tori has to take care of Trina after she gets her wisdom teeth taken out. *Ice Cream for Ke$ha:' Tori has to be Trina's assistant unless she can win concert tickets to see Kesha. Fanfiction '''Friendship/Family' *The Torina Category on Fanfiction *I Want You Back by indigocoil *The Brightest Star by VictoriouslyTootie2326 *Trina Gets An Earful by Marie S Zachary *Big Sister Regret Forever by Marie S Zachary *Snugglepuppy by Marie S Zachary *Perfection by 1RandomPenguin *The Vegas sisters by iCarly4Life 851726 *Awakening by DrDoom2006 Gallery Category:Pairings